The future
by Sonamyfanlove
Summary: Han pasado 10 años y muchas cosas han cambiado. Astro y Arely están casados y tienen dos hijas. Arely se tiene que ir un año por un viaje de trabajo dejando a Astro con las dos pequeñas a su cargo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? Pasen, lean y disfruten.


**Holaaaa! Sé que no he actualizado mi fic "Me enamoré de ti", pero esta historia se me ocurrió de repente y quería escribirla y... XDD En fin, espero que disfruten y que les guste mi nuevo fic. nwn**

* * *

Un erizo dorado salía de su trabajo agotado. Eran como las diez y media de la noche, así que suponía que en su casa la única que estaría despierta sería su esposa, una gata celeste de ojos verdes. Solía salir a esa hora del trabajo, con lo que cuando volvía a casa sus dos hijas ya estaban dormidas. Algunas veces salía antes del trabajo, ya que su superior le dejaba raras veces salir más temprano de su empleo; otras veces, volvía a casa sin permiso de su superior para poder jugar con sus hijas un poco.

Suspiró pesadamente para abrir la puerta de su hogar y entrar. En la casa reinaba el silencio, con lo que supuso que su mujer ya estaba dormida también. Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, dejó sus cosas cerca de las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. No tenía mucha hambre, así que tomó algo ligero de la nevera, cogió sus cosas de donde las había dejado y subió a su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación, se llevó la sorpresa de que su esposa estaba despierta y sentada en la cama. Dejó sus cosas en una esquina de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y le plantó un breve beso en los labios.

- Pensé que estabas dormida.- habló el erizo dorado después de separarse del beso.

- No podía dormir...- contestó la gata de ojos verdes.- Astro, tengo que contarte algo.- dijo provocando que el nombrado la mirase con extrañeza.

- No estarás otra vez embarazada...- murmuró levantando una ceja y lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchase.

- No estoy embarazada.- dijo esta.- Lo que te tengo que decir es sobre mi trabajo.

Astro prestó atención y la miró fijamente a los ojos indicándole que se lo contase.

- Tengo que irme de viaje de trabajo.- habló la gata celeste agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Y de cuanto tiempo sería ese viaje de trabajo?

- De un año... - respondió con la voz algo quebrada mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- Arely...- habló el erizo mientras la tomaba con suavidad de la barbilla y le limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de los orbes verdes de la gata.- Si tienes que ir ve, no renuncies a tu pasión por la música por nosotros. Sabes que siempre te he dicho que...

- No permitas que nada ni nadie acabe con tus sueños.- completó la oración Arely con una dulce sonrisa.

- Exacto.- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Sabes que yo puedo cuidar de las niñas perfectamente.

- Lo sé.- contestó.- Además de que tienes la ayuda de tu hermana por si no puedes solo.

- Estoy seguro de que a Claudia no le importará echarme una mano con las niñas durante todo el año que no te vea.- Astro se calló un momento, para luego preguntar algo que quería saber.- ¿Y cuándo te marchas?

- Mañana.- respondió.- Nos lo dijeron esta misma mañana y nos dejaron todo el día libre para que preparásemos todo para mañana.- continuó.

- Entiendo...- murmuró.- Entonces habrá que aprovechar la noche, ¿no crees?- dijo levantando una ceja con picardía.

- Primero dúchate y luego hablamos, apestas a sudor.- mintió esta tumbándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

- Me duché antes de venir para aquí, así que no me mientas.- habló para tumbarse a su lado en la cama.- Si no tienes ganas me lo dices y ya, que no me lo voy a tomar a mal.

- Vale vale, lo decía de broma.- Arely le plantó un beso en los labios a Astro, el cual le correspondió el beso.- Buenas noches Astro.- dijo para apagar la luz de la habitación, cerrar los ojos y dormirse al instante.

- Buenas noches Arely.- le susurró al oído a la gata, la cual sonrió dormida. Volvió a tumbarse en su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos. Tardó en dormirse, pero al cabo de media hora de mirar al techo pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar hace un rato, cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Astro como Arely se habían levantado temprano, ya que la gata de ojos verdes se marchaba dentro de unas horas. No habían despertado a las niñas, ya que era bastante temprano para levantarlas y llevarlas al aeropuerto.

- ¿Con quién las dejas mientras estas conmigo en el aeropuerto?- preguntó la gata de ojos verdes.

- A ver...- se puso a pensar el erizo dorado.- Con Alex imposible, ya que esta trabajando... las únicas personas que si pueden cuidarlas son tus padres y Claudia.

- Con mis padres no, que están algo deprimidos por el accidente que tuvo Mely hace una semana.- dijo la gata celeste.

- Ok, entonces se quedan con Claudia.- contestó para coger su móvil y llamar a la eriza rosa de ojos azules.

- ¿Diga?- escuchó la voz medio adormilada de la eriza rosa a través del móvil.

- Hola hermanita, soy Astro. Quería decirte si podrías cuidarme de las niñas durante unas horas.

- Claro hermanito, a qué hora tengo que estar allí?

- Pues... si vienes lo más pronto posible te lo agradecería, ya que Arely y yo tenemos que irnos ya prácticamente.

- Esta bien, voy para allá enseguida. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió del erizo de ojos color rubí para luego, no haber señal en la comunicación, dando a entender que ella había cortado la llamada.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que después de esperar media hora vieron llegar a una eriza rosa de pelo largo y de ojos azules.

- Hola, ya estoy aquí.- habló sonriente la eriza.

- Hola Claudia, gracias por aceptar en cuidarlas.

- Jejejeje de nada Arely.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.- dijo Arely mirando la hora.- Adiós Clau, nos vemos dentro de un año.- se despidió para acto seguido subirse a un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

- ¿Uh?- exclamó confusa la de ojos azules.

- Te lo explico luego hermanita.- habló Astro para subirse al mismo vehículo en el que estaba su esposa.

- Esta bien...- dijo Claudia aún confusa, para luego ver como el taxi se alejaba del hogar del erizo dorado y la gata celeste.- En fin... a cuidar de las pequeñas.- murmuró para si misma al mismo tiempo que entraba en la casa.

* * *

**Y acá termina el capítulo :D**

**Puede que no lo haya puesto antes, pero pongo ahora el disclamer, ya que hay un personaje que no me pertenece a mi :3**

**Disclamer: Claudia Rose The Hedgehog pertene a Amy Rose FanGirl**

**Y ahora pondré las edades que los personajes que aparecieron y que puedan resultar importantes (al menos para mi) en este capítulo y en los siguientes:**

**Astro: 26 años**

**Arely: 25 años**

**Yaiza (la hija mayor de Astro y Arely): 5 años**

**Sol (la hija menor de Astro y Arely): 3 meses**

**Claudia: 22 años (lo siento amiga mía, pero en este fic todos tienen 10 años más de los que les solemos usar)**

**Bueno, sin más que decir... aparte de que espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews... (? Me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo :3**

**Atte: SFL **


End file.
